All This Time
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Fred and George turn down help when it is offered. Unfortunately it was one of their idols that they turned it down from. Why didn't they want help? Read to find out! Written for Muggle Studies Assignment 9 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum...


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for Muggle Studies assignment 9 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry... The title of this story is from Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore forum... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Word Count: 630 words**

Muggle Studies - Assignment 9

 **Brief Lesson:** James II came to the throne after his older brother Charles died in 1685. For most of his life his religion was Church of England (Protestant) until he spent time in France with his cousin, and in 1668 or 1669 he converted to Catholicism, however this was kept a secret for the better part of a decade. At this time James had two daughters, who upon the insistence of his brother were to continue to be raised as Protestants.

Throughout his reign, James ruled as a Catholic which did not sit very well with the public due to the tumultuous history with Catholic monarchs in recent years. The only saving grace was that his heir apparent, Mary, was a protestant and so was her husband. However, in 1688, when James' second wife became pregnant, fear spread that should she have a son the country would be faced with the prospect of having another Catholic King, and these fears were soon recognised upon the birth of a boy. It is at this stage when The Glorious Revolution took place whereby William of Orange (Mary's husband) was invited to come to England with an army and take the throne. When James learnt of this threat, he refused assistance from his cousin, Louis XIV, believing that his army would be enough and his concerns about how the English would feel about a French invasion. In spite of several defections, James' army would have been strong enough, but with both his daughters on the opposing side, he refused to act and soon after tried to flee to France. He was quickly captured in Kent, and allowed to escape - the thinking being that it was either that or allow James to become a martyr. Upon this, Parliament convened; they declared Mary the Queen of England and her husband, William, as King, and decided that they would rule jointly.

 **Task:** Write about an event that causes someone/a group of someones to act.

 **Alt. Write about someone refusing the assistance of another.**

I chose the Alt to write for!

 **Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore: Title Prompts: Titles Taken from Country Songs - All This Time**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"What if we change up the way we mix the ingredients?" George suggested to his brother.

"Do you think that would work?" Fred responded.

"We are running out of other ideas to get the product to work. I think it would be worth a shot to try, before we try to completely change how to make the product work." George explained.

"Good point. It is worth a try anyway then. Do you have any ideas where to begin, brother of mine?" Fred questioned

"I was hoping you would, Gred." George answered.

"Nope, I got nothing, and since it was your suggestion to start there, Forge, I thought you would have ideas on what to change to make it work." Fred explained.

"Nope, Gred, I got nothing."

"You boys need some help with something?" Remus Lupin asked leaning on the doorway to the room that the twins were sharing at Grimmauld Place. Fred's and George's heads snapped up from where they were huddled over an item that was between them on the floor. They moved carefully so that they blocked the item from view.

"Oh, Professor Lupin," Fred started.

"We didn't see you there," George continued.

"I can see that," Remus told them smiling. "So do you need any help with anything?"

"No offence Professor Lupin," George started.

"But I think that this is just a little bit," Fred continued.

"Out of your skill range," the two finished together.

"Well if you are sure you don't need help?" Remus questioned again.

"We're sure," the twins told him together.

"Alright than, let me know if you decide that you do want assistance with whatever it is you two are doing," Remus told them, walking off.

Once they were sure Remus was out of range, Fred spoke again.

"So do you think we should start with step one and work our way down?" Fred questioned George.

"Seems reasonable," George responded.

"So what did Remus want?" A new voice questioned from their doorway again. The twins jumped, clearly not expecting two interruptions so close together.

"Oh Harry, It's just you. Come in and shut the door. Forge and I," Fred started to say.

"Are just working on a new product for our shop." George continued.

"And that explains Remus, how?" Harry questioned.

"Patience, my good man, all will be explained in good time," George told him.

"But I can see that you are getting impatient, so to make a long story short," Fred continued.

"He wanted to know if we would like his help," George answered.

"He may be the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we have ever had," Fred continued again.

"But can you imagine a stuffy old man trying to help us plan our pranks. We may like the guy and think he is the best defense teacher ever but he doesn't seem to know the definition of humor." George explained, with Fred nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, no thanks to the help from him. We are looking for Fun and Lively, not dull and boring." Fred added.

Harry nodded, like he was agreeing with him. "You know you just declined the help of one of the Marauders, right? Moony to be specific."

"Harry," the twins whined together.

"Don't you think," Fred started.

"You should have," George continued.

"Told us this sooner," They finished together.

"Where would the fun in that be? Good luck, guys!" Harry told them laughing as he left, shutting the door behind him.

When an explosion shook the house later that day, followed by Mrs. Weasley's screeching at the twins, Harry and Remus shared a grin. They had the feeling that the twins would be looking for help from the "stuffy old man" soon. Question was would Remus get revenge for being called a "stuffy old man."

* * *

A/N 2: I know that I could have wrote something more serious, but I decided to go for a more lighthearted short oneshot/drabble... I want to thank Erin for helping me with this since I was having trouble deciding what to write... lol... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
